Boys Like You
by threetequilafloor
Summary: With Blaine over at his house for a study session, Kurt gets a chance to practice much more than his French. A one-shot set after Boys Like Us.


**Author's Note: **You know that one-shot I promised I few months ago? Yep, here it is. It is set a few months after the last events of _Boys Like Us_. Contains smut and some language and very little else. As always, comments/criticisms are much appreciated. I'm not a French speaker, so if you do spot any glaringly obvious mistakes, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

><p><em>I can't tell you, I just can't.<em>

_{Why not?}_

_It's just…it might make things worse._

_{Only if you don't tell me what's wrong.}_

_{…}_

_{Tell me.} _

_{Tell me what you want.}_

…

_I want you to mistreat me._

...

The idea couldn't have been more cliché.

Kurt Hummel thought it was ridiculous, really: Finn was spending the day with Rachel; his father and Carole were visiting her side of the family from out of town. For once in quite a long time, he had the house, and the whole Saturday afternoon, all to himself.

Then again, he had never invited a boy over to his home with the intention of seducing him, either.

The soft rap of knuckles against the front door interrupted his musings. Kurt adjusted his hair and smoothed down his dark jeans before reaching over to the door knob.

_That's not all I'll have to myself,_ he thought as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He knew who had knocked, but it didn't stop Kurt from feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him at the sight of his visitor.

The boy standing shyly on the porch was clutching a thick language textbook in one hand and a satchel in the other. His crimson scarf was conspicuous against his black, brass-buttoned coat, however what really caught Kurt's attention was the thick-framed black glasses over his eyes. Kurt had never seen him wearing them before, and he wondered why he never did. God, the boy was gorgeous – Kurt marveled at how much thicker his eyelashes appeared underneath those lenses. He was also impressed that the boy had come prepared for their weekend study session.

But now was not the time for flattery, or in Kurt's case, adoration. Instead, Kurt leaned against the door frame and shifted his body to face his visitor, slowing taking in every inch of him.

'Hi,' he purred, biting his lower lip as he let his eyes rest on those long lashes. Kurt clenched his hands behind his back, fighting back the urge that made him want to jump the boy then and there.

Blaine Anderson shifted his weight to his other foot nervously.

'Uh...hi, Kurt,' he answered, trying to avert his eyes from Kurt's hungry expression. 'Thanks for inviting me over to help with my French, by the way.'

_'Pas du tout,'_ Kurt heard himself reply. His eyes flickered over to Blaine's hair, which had considerable less gel than what he was used to seeing. 'I take it you have not been so thorough with the hair gel today?'

'Well, it's the weekend,' Blaine replied, shrugging. 'I suppose my hair and I are kind of off-duty.'

He pointed to his head and smiled, though it faded a little when Kurt did not return his warm gesture.

'_Entrez,_' Kurt said. He was undoubtedly half-blocking the entrance and Blaine's path, but he didn't want to make that apparent to Blaine. Besides, he didn't feel like moving yet.

The other boy blinked when he realized that Kurt would not budge. Kurt couldn't contain his smirk as Blaine tried to edge past, careful not to brush against him. Once inside the house, Kurt clicked the door shut and locked it securely behind him.

'My father is asleep in the lounge room, so we might disturb him if we were to study on the kitchen table.' It was a blatant lie, and Kurt knew it. 'I suggest that we use my desk upstairs.'

'Upstairs?'

'Correct.' Kurt held out his arm lazily. _'Manteau?'_

He could see the other boy swallow hard as he removed his coat and scarf. 'In your bedroom?'

'Yes.' Kurt cocked his head to look at him. 'You don't mind, do you?'

'No,' Blaine replied hastily. Kurt attempted a smile as he took Blaine's items and placed them on the hat rack in the hallway. When he returned his gaze to Blaine, he saw that he had worn an azure shirt underneath a royal blue cardigan, both buttoned up tightly. Blaine always dressed as though he belonged to another era, and it was just another high note on Kurt's mental list of what made the other boy so fascinating.

'_Suis-moi, s'il vous plaît,'_ Kurt muttered, and turned around to lead the way.

He smoothed out the sleeve of his cream sweater as he began to ascend the stairs, Blaine close behind. The sweater and the grey t-shirt Kurt wore underneath it were short, and he knew it would lift upwards ever so slightly as he climbed each stair, showing off an inch of his bare skin. He could feel Blaine's eyes drawn to it, but he didn't comment, choosing to remain silent.

He was surprised at how easily he had slipped into his former self.

Kurt led him upstairs to his bedroom and over to his desk, lowering the temperature of the heating unit nearby. He crossed his legs as he sat down on the desk and watched as Blaine placed his satchel down on the floor beside him. He placed the heavy textbook on the desk, opening it up to one page.

'Thanks again, by the way,' Blaine said as he sat down on the desk chair. 'I appreciate you taking the time out of your weekend to help me.'

Kurt had started to think that Blaine really was from another era. He smiled warmly at Kurt, waiting patiently for a response. Always so polite and charming. Always so innocent. God, he couldn't wait to take advantage of _that_. Kurt licked his lips in anticipation and leaned his hand close to the textbook, and to Blaine's resting on the desk top.

'It's no trouble at all.' He let his eyes linger on Blaine's until the other boy turned away, clearing his throat as his cheeks became tinged with the faintest of pinks. 'Tell me how I can be of assistance.'

'I've, um, been having some difficulty with conjugations,' Blaine said, pointing out to one of the paragraphs in French in the textbook. 'And I always seem to confuse the past and present tenses when I'm speaking.'

'I'm not surprised,' Kurt replied, and Blaine looked at him. 'For someone who learnt French in Paris, your pronunciation is atrocious.' Blaine's cheeks flushed a little darker this time. 'But first – how is your vocabulary?'

'It isn't the best,' Blaine admitted, sighing and lowering his head. '_Mon français n'est pas très bon._ I'm really only familiar with basic phrases.'

'I guess I will have to teach you, then,' Kurt murmured, and before Blaine could protest, he had slipped off his desk and over to where Blaine was sitting, swinging one leg briskly over Blaine's thighs, straddling him. The boy underneath him froze.

'Kurt…what…?' he began, his pupils wide as they searched Kurt's face for a sign that he was playing around with him. Finding none, he tried to wriggle his way out of Kurt's hold but Kurt gripped the back of his chair, trapping Blaine's hands between them.

'Shhh…' Kurt replied, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 'I'm going to teach you some useful words.'

'But-'

'You didn't think I brought you up here just to study, did you?' Kurt continued, planting one more kiss, and then another down Blaine's neck. 'Don't think I didn't notice you admiring my ass during our French lesson yesterday.'

He heard Blaine draw an intake of breath at his revelation, and exhale shakily as Kurt moved his lips down to the exposed skin near his shoulder.

'I-I should have listened to them. Th-they warned me,' Blaine stuttered, trying to shift his weight underneath Kurt, but stopped when he saw that Kurt smirked at the friction. 'Against - against boys like you.'

'And what did they say?' Kurt replied, his voice dangerously low.

'That you were...a bad influence. That you took advantage of others and didn't care about...consequences.'

'They were right,' Kurt murmured, feeling the other boy's shudder as his tongue licked briefly at his collarbone and whispered what he could only hope was _let me have you. _He glanced up briefly to see Blaine's pupils dilate as the realization sank in.

'I shouldn't – I shouldn't be doing this – '

'Yet here we are,' Kurt whispered, nuzzling his face closer to rest at Blaine's ear. He kissed and gently nibbled at the spot of skin just beneath it, and Blaine shuddered at the touch. Kurt learned that this was a sensitive area, and he mentally filed away this knowledge for future reference.

'I…' Blaine said, and Kurt could feel him trembling underneath him as he let his teeth drag gently across the spot. As his lips moved over to his cheek, and then to the side of his mouth, Blaine cried out 'Kurt, I…I have a girlfriend!'

Well. That was unexpected. Kurt's lips paused at the corner of Blaine's mouth and he drew back to take in the expression on Blaine's face. He was looking up at him through his thick eyelashes, his eyes blown wide but gazing at him in earnest under the frames of his glasses. But the idea didn't deter Kurt; in fact, it only spurred him on a little more.

'Is that so?' he replied, sinking down further on to Blaine, eliciting a gasp from the other boy. 'Tell me then…does it feel the same when your girlfriend does this?' He rocked his hips against him once, and he heard a _no_ from Blaine coming out as a squeak.

Kurt laughed lightly. _'Non, je ne pense pas.'_ He trailed his lips down to the gap in Blaine's cardigan, tasting the saltiness of the sweat that had begun to form there and the lingering scent of his skin on his lips. He moved his mouth to suck lightly at the expanse of skin underneath Blaine's jaw.

'Normally, I would ignore it when the other boys would stare at me,' Kurt murmured. 'But not you. You're just too pretty to let go.' He placed his fingers underneath Blaine's chin to tilt it upwards, drawing out a quiet whimper from the boy beneath him. 'And if you knew that I was such a bad influence, then why are you here?'

'Because...' Blaine began, his eyes darting quickly to one side when Kurt looked down at him. 'Because Mademoiselle Dubois says that you're bright, and y-you always have your hand up in class. And you're good at speaking French.'

'Hmm,' Kurt murmured, moving his other hand over to lightly cup Blaine's jaw. 'But you know, I can do other things with my tongue besides speak French.'

He dipped down to capture the other boy's lips with his own. He heard what sounded like a wail coming from Blaine and Kurt cut him off as he folded his tongue into his mouth, lapping and teasing gently as he felt Blaine's tentative response. Kurt groaned against his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, letting his hands fall and grasp his shoulders, holding him closer. His lips parted briefly from Blaine's, drawing out a thin line of saliva from his mouth before dipping his tongue back in again.

After what felt like an hour, Kurt was the first to break away, causing Blaine to gasp for air and catch his breath. _'Tu embrasses très bien,'_ he said, as he looked over to the other boy, whose lips were red and parted, his glasses knocked slightly on an angle. He could still sense Blaine's resistance and he was slightly disappointed, but by no means disconcerted. Kurt knew himself better than anyone else; he would keep pressing and pressing until Blaine would finally give himself over to him.

He carefully slid off Blaine and stood up, grabbing the other boy's hand and pulling him up to stand. As soon as he was free of Kurt's hold, Blaine mumbled an apology and dashed towards the door, but Kurt was too quick for him. In a flash, Kurt had reached for his wrist, steering him backwards into the wall beside it. Blaine yelped as his back hit the solid surface, Kurt placing his hands on either side of him. Kurt felt his gentleness vanish in an instant; he was done with playing coy.

'_Où allez-vous ?'_ Kurt asked, placing his hands on Blaine's waist. 'I haven't even started assisting you yet.'

He felt the other boy's breath hitch as he placed his hands underneath Blaine's cardigan and shirt. He pressed his body forward, squeezing Blaine between himself and the wall behind him, and Blaine whimpered as his feet were lifted off the floor. Kurt moved his mouth over to his ear.

'_Ça te plaît?'_ he murmured, moving his hands roughly up the soft flesh on each side. 'Because you need to tell me if you do.' Kurt let one hand drop to his side and contemplated Blaine; his lip was quivering from the touch of Kurt's fingertips drumming underneath his shirt. 'If I was to say _j'ai envie de toi_, what would I be saying?'

Blaine swallowed visibly. 'I want you?'

Kurt's fingers stilled and his hand slipped from Blaine's side.

'_Très bien,'_ Kurt answered in approval.

He reached over to grab a fistful of Blaine's dark hair, yanking his head back before covering Blaine's lips with his mouth again, his tongue thorough and forceful. He swallowed Blaine's moan and he felt the body underneath him go limp; Blaine had given up the urge to fight him off. He felt Blaine release the warm air through his nose as Kurt kissed him deeper, open-mouthed and more slowly but this time with a hint of tenderness.

Kurt gave his lower lip a gentle tug before he released it, whispering a warning by his ear.

'_Ne bougez pas.' _

Having nowhere else to go, Blaine obeyed, though Kurt waited for him to say something, to protest. But Blaine kept quiet, glancing up at him with surprised but curious eyes. They widened as Kurt lowered himself down to kneel in front of him, placing a hand gently around his waist, pulling Blaine closer to him.

'I want you to relax,' Kurt murmured soothingly, taking his eyes away from Blaine's and moving his hands over to fumble with the buttons on Blaine's jeans.

'But...your dad...'

'...Isn't here,' Kurt replied, releasing a button. 'Neither is Carole.' Another button came undone. 'Or Finn.' And another. 'So you can moan as much as you like.'

He heard a shaky breath being released as he tugged down the jeans, then folded down his blue underwear, freeing Blaine's straining cock. Kurt bit his lip and smiled, pleased that Blaine was unable to control his urges, and was satisfied that Blaine was already hard for him. He slowly nudged Blaine's legs apart and moved in to take him in his mouth.

'_Kurt!' _Blaine shouted as Kurt sucked him into his eager mouth.

'_Mmmm…_ _miam,_' Kurt hummed around the head of his cock, letting go only to whisper _you taste so good._ He heard Blaine gasping loudly above him and mutter a few curse words, but Kurt didn't remain there. Instead, very, very slowly and teasingly, he began to lick, his soft pink tongue caressing every inch of Blaine's cock. Then his mouth was on Blaine again, and he thought the sucking would be bad enough, but the noises that came out of his mouth were positively filthy. He paused to smirk at Blaine's frustrated moan, but after a little while of Blaine squirming above him, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't see much of Blaine's response from his position on the floor.

Kurt stopped, lifting himself up from his knees. He felt Blaine's stare as he pulled up his underwear and jeans, but he ignored it. Instead, he grabbed the front of Blaine's cardigan and pulled him towards his bed. Blaine stumbled a little as he moved forward, letting Kurt push him on to the mattress. He quickly removed his cream sweater, letting it drop to the chair by his bed, and smoothed out his grey t-shirt.

Kurt gave him a brief command in French and Blaine shifted further back to the centre of the bed, giving Kurt space to sit in front of him. He was amazed at how quickly Blaine had become obsequious to his every demand. Kurt scooted over so that their knees were touching, straddling him again before Blaine could change his mind. Blaine moaned softly as he felt the weight of Kurt's thighs surround him.

He began to slowly unbutton Blaine's cardigan, his eyes resting on Blaine's face as he did so. Blaine was silent, breathing heavily but staring at Kurt with curiosity. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his hair was in a slight mess, a few loose curls cascading over his forehead.

'You haven't told me to stop yet.' Kurt slid the cardigan down and off his arms. 'You know the word for that in French, don't you?'

Blaine nodded slowly.

'Why don't you tell me?' Kurt continued, watching him. _'Tell me to stop.'_ To his delight, Blaine shook his head.

'_Non?' _Kurt responded. 'Good.' He planted a few wet kisses along the other boy's jawline. 'Because I haven't finished with you just yet, _mon amour.'_

Blaine groaned underneath him. 'And for someone who is supposedly straight, you seem to be enjoying it too much.' He placed his hands on either side of Blaine's hips, sliding his jeans and underwear down again to free Blaine's leaking cock.

'Relax, honey,' Kurt murmured, reaching down to take Blaine's cock in his hand. He stared into Blaine's hazel eyes as he began to stroke him, giving a gentle squeeze at the end of each stroke, settling into a smooth rhythm. Blaine was staring back at him, brushing furiously and breathing heavily, but his body had unwittingly arched forward into Kurt's touch.

'Let me teach you a phrase, and I want to hear you say it, and then translate it,' Kurt said firmly, as he began to add pressure to his hand, pumping Blaine faster. _'J'aime les garcons.'_

'Uh..._J'aime les garcons,_' Blaine mumbled, his throat tight from feeling the frantic movement of Kurt's hand, but exclaimed as Kurt gave him an extra-tight squeeze: _'I like boys!_ _Oh God!'_

Kurt chuckled, and he continued adding pressure, observing Blaine as his face became more flustered, his breath beginning to come in gasps and his eyes locked onto Kurt's, almost filled to the rim with tears. Blaine was whispering his name softly, his voice hoarse. Pleading. Begging. Blaine was coming apart beneath him and all Kurt could do, all Kurt _wanted _to do, was stare back and push and stroke him harder, _plus vite_.

'_Kuuuuurt…'_

Blaine moaned his name and Kurt knew what was about to happen when Blaine suddenly went quiet, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then Blaine came all over his rapidly moving hand, Kurt holding his waist with his free arm to prevent him tipping backwards. Gingerly, he tucked him back in as the other boy slumped against his firm hold, sated. Kurt watched Blaine watching him, still breathing heavily, as Kurt moved his hand up to his mouth. He heard a broken moan escape from the other boy's lips as Kurt lifted his palm up to his mouth and began to lick, taking to Blaine's come like a cat to milk. He closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around a finger, sucking it dry.

When he opened his eyes, he stopped as he noticed with a start that Blaine was glaring at him, his eyes dark and boring into his. He had barely removed the offending finger from his mouth when Blaine suddenly clamped a hand around his wrist, using his other hand to clasp around his waist. He shrieked as Blaine pushed him down against the mattress so that he was lying flat on his back. He stared upwards: Blaine was hovering above him and he had reached over to remove his glasses, tossing them to the other side of the bed.

'Blaine, that wasn't part of the pl-' Kurt's words were cut short as he felt a mouth clamp down over his lips, wet and needy and insistent. He groaned as Blaine kissed him aggressively, his tongue edging playfully against his own. Kurt didn't protest as Blaine released him from the kiss, watching as he moved down to unzip his jeans. His own erection was straining against his underwear and needed release, fast. He was feeling slightly dizzy but while Blaine fumbled trying to undo his skin-tight black jeans, he managed to rest his head on the pillow by the headboard behind him.

'_Damn you and your tight jeans,' _Blaine muttered, and Kurt resisted the urge to laugh, but his voice left him as Blaine tugged his jeans and underwear down forcefully, pulling Kurt down with it. He sank further into the mattress as Blaine gripped his thighs, nudging them slightly apart. Delirium had overtaken him and he decided it would be easier to let Blaine do what he wanted.

Instead, Blaine moved up his hands up to Kurt's chest, brushing a finger over his nipple. Kurt gasped and arched his back, feeling a rush of pleasure as Blaine twisted it gently through the thin material of his t-shirt before releasing it. Kurt could already hear himself panting as a warm blush spread over his cheeks. He was thankful when Blaine edged himself down to his thighs, planting soft kisses where his porcelain skin had not been concealed by denim.

Any last shred of hope that Kurt would remain in control was lost, as Blaine sank his mouth down onto him.

'_Ah!' _Kurt cried out, as Blaine began to suck down quickly. _'Merde, Blaine!'_

_Fuck_, the boy was so good with his mouth. Kurt heard himself babbling Blaine's name over and over, along with a few choice words, unable to coherently express what Blaine and that mouth were doing to him. Through some form of sheer will, he managed to lift himself slightly on his elbows to catch a glimpse of Blaine. All he could make out was a mass of dark hair and long, thick eyelashes over closed eyes.

'_Blaine,'_ Kurt whispered, feeling a tight heat unravel from his stomach and spread throughout his lower region. _'Je viens.'_

Two dark hazel eyes blinked opened and locked with Kurt's, lingering there briefly before closing again. Kurt would have warned him again, if only Blaine hadn't made a low growl around him that tipped him over the edge. His head tipped back on to the mattress and he let out a yell as he came, closing his eyes and shuddering as he came down from his release. He felt the firm pressure of a hand on his stomach and a tongue slowly but firmly lapping at him. When it stopped, and he felt his underwear and jeans covering him again, Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine looked back at him sheepishly but Kurt responded with the biggest glare that he could muster.

'Oh, come on,' Blaine replied, his tone cocky. 'I know you love it when I suck you off. _Ow.'_ Blaine rubbed the area on his arm where Kurt had punched him.

Kurt sighed and sat upright, wincing slightly at the sensitivity of his cock. He did love it when Blaine gave him a blowjob, but he was not stupid enough to give his boyfriend the pleasure of admitting it out loud for him to hear. Blaine must have heard his thoughts.

'_You don't have to say you love me,' _Blaine sang, fluttering his eyelashes and placing a hand over his heart.

'_Oh, shut up,'_ Kurt snapped, but he couldn't help but grin when Blaine laughed back. He slid off the bed and crossed over to his dresser, picking up a few wet wipes to clean his hands. He heard Blaine slip off the mattress behind him and rummage inside his satchel. Kurt fished out his pair of red jeans and tugged them on.

'Um...Kurt?'

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. He was wearing a grey pair of trackpants and his azure shirt. 'I didn't bring a spare t-shirt with me.'

Kurt looked more closely; there were obvious marks of their encounter on Blaine's shirt but wasn't sure who they belonged to.

Kurt quickly turned back to his wardrobe, searching for a spare t-shirt. A white one with large black lettering caught his eye, and he smiled to himself as he shrugged it off the hanger.

'Here,' he said, tossing it over to Blaine, who caught it in one hand. 'It might be a little big for you.' As Blaine held it up, he laughed and placed it over the desk chair, reaching over to unbutton his shirt. Kurt sat back down on the bed and leaned against the pillow on the headboard, biting his bottom lip as he watched Blaine shirtless, lifting the t-shirt over his head. He looked over to Kurt, smoothing it down.

'What do you think?' he said.

Kurt glanced at it. It was a snug fit: Kurt thought that it would at least be loose on him, but he was able to see that it fit just as well as it had on him.

'It's perfect,' he replied, patting the side of the bed next to him.

'And I suppose it's accurate,' Blaine added, walking over and climbing on to the bed to the spot beside Kurt.

'Mmm...' Kurt murmured in agreement. Blaine moved in closer and shifted on his side as Kurt did the same. He reached over to place a hand around Kurt's waist as Kurt placed a fingertip on the black letters of the t-shirt that Blaine was wearing, tracing the letters that spelt out the words _Likes Boys_.

Kurt felt a light kiss on his temple. 'Thank-you.'

'You're most welcome. I forgot how much fun it was to make you squirm.'

Blaine chuckled and watched as Kurt drew a slender finger down the letter _B._

'Where did you get it, anyway?'

'At McKinley, we had to do a performance that would involve owning up to something that we were born with, or ashamed of,' Kurt answered, pressing a finger to the dot of the _I_. 'And we had to wear it on a t-shirt.'

'You wore this?'

'Yes,' Kurt replied. 'It scared the other boys off for a week.' Kurt removed his finger and crossed his arms. 'So, tell me about your girlfriend. Why is this the first I have heard about it?'

'Well, there isn't much to say,' Blaine said, his tone nonchalant. 'Her name is Katy – Katy Perry – and she's a recording artist. But she doesn't sing as well as you.'

'Good. I'm glad.'

Blaine laughed, but it subsided quickly as Kurt reached across his body, picking up the thick-framed glasses resting behind him and placing it over his eyes. Surprisingly, they made everything around him appear sharper, but not so much as to cause his head to ache. He saw Blaine's eyebrows rise at his new eyewear, but they did so in delight. Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's forehead, brushing away a stray curl before planting a kiss to his forehead. He always considered himself the reserved type, never being the one who would think to snuggle or show much outward forms of affection. But with Blaine, he couldn't get enough of it. Especially now, when he could feel the warmth of the boy next to him and his chest rising and falling calmly by his side.

'Has anyone ever mentioned how gorgeous you are?' Kurt said, looking down wistfully at Blaine's features. He saw Blaine look up at him through his long lashes.

'Apart from you? No.'

'Well, maybe I should mention it more often.' His heart warmed a little as the smaller boy gave him a smile. 'You played your part really well.'

'Well, it was fun to pretend I was straight again.' Blaine shifted on the bed a little. 'Do you like me better that way?'

'Obedient and subservient? Certainly,' Kurt replied as Blaine snickered in response. 'No, I prefer you as you are. _Authentique._' Kurt sighed contently as Blaine lightly stroked the skin under the hem of his t-shirt. 'But it was your idea, remember?'

...

Blaine hated when they fought.

They didn't do so very often, and Blaine could count the number of times that they had on one hand. Especially over a non-issue such as Sebastian Smythe. At least he thought it was a non-issue until Kurt had pointed it out to him otherwise. But there was something that Sebastian had given him over the past few months that Kurt could not have shown him had Sebastian not been there, making lewd suggestions in his boyfriend's presence. Which, as Kurt could attest, was far too often.

They had become inseparable since Kurt's arrival at Dalton. Though they only shared two classes together and spent time practicing with the Warblers, every other moment – at recess, lunch, after school and on weekends – was shared between the two of them. It was when Blaine began to notice that Kurt had become more…well, _possessive_ of him whenever Sebastian was around. It secretly thrilled him when Kurt unconsciously stepped in front of him in Sebastian's presence, when Kurt held his arm so tightly that it would leave a mark on him, and when he drew Blaine in so close that he could feel the words he scowled at the taller boy vibrating through his diaphragm.

Blaine would not be having any classes with Kurt that day, and Kurt would be too busy avoiding him to make an effort with him otherwise, and it was rare that either boy would not be getting even a glimpse of the other before the afternoon. So Blaine was surprised to receive a text in the morning from Kurt, and he scanned it quickly as he walked through the hallway to his locker, trying to avoid bumping into students passing by in the opposite direction.

_What is it that you want, Blaine?_

Blaine stared at his phone's screen for a few moments in the middle of the hallway as other students tried to maneuver around him. Moving out of the way to stand near a couch by the wall, Blaine began to text back. After a few messages back and forth, Blaine paused, his fingers hovering over the last of Kurt's messages.

_Tell me what you want._

Blaine let his head sink back against the wall of the hallway. He knew Kurt wouldn't let this one slide so easily. But then again, Kurt deserved the truth. He breathed in slowly and began to tap out his message.

_I want you to mistreat me._

After quickly pressing _Send_ before he changed his mind, he blinked, realizing he would have to offer Kurt a more concise request. He quickly typed out another line.

_Just like when we first met…when you treated me like your favorite plaything…and you pursued me relentlessly…_

He looked around the hallway and discerned that the hallway was quiet and only a few students remained, hurrying by with their satchels beside them. Quickly, he pocketed his phone and rushed to his locker, knowing that he was not done with disclosing his desires to Kurt just yet.

Throughout the day, being careful to keep his phone hidden from view during classes, Blaine sent Kurt a one-line text message, up until his second-last class of the day.

_I want your lips, and your tongue, and your salacious words..._

_I want you to be rough, and not to hold back, even if tears spring to my eyes..._

_I want you to tease me until I'm seething with silent desperation…_

_So that I know I'm yours, and only yours..._

_Oh, and I want you to speak French._

Kurt had yet to respond; Blaine knew that the other boy kept his phone on him at all times, but he didn't know if Kurt was waiting for him to finish, or was still angry with him, or worse. He quickly sent off a final text.

_What do you say?_

Then, throwing caution to the wind, one minute later.

_Will you do that for me, Kurt?_

As he joined the crowd of students to his next class, he felt a hand brushing past and then tugging the lower pocket of his blazer. There were students all around him, walking to their respective classrooms, but Blaine knew who it was. He could feel him before he had felt the warmth of a hand on his blazer. He turned around and glimpsed two fervently-blue eyes before they disappeared with the crowd in the opposite direction. When he arrived at his desk and pulled out the piece of paper that had been placed in his pocket, it contained only one three-letter word, written in Kurt's neat, cursive scrawl.

_Oui._

* * *

><p>Some French vocabulary used and its translation, in order.<p>

_Pas du tout_ – Not at all

_Entrez _– Come in

_Manteau _– Coat

_Suis-moi, s'il vous plait_ – Follow me, please

_Mon français n'est pas très bon__ – My French isn't very good_

_Non, je ne pense pas_ – I didn't think so

_Tu embrasses très bien_ – You're a very good kisser

_Où allez-vous ?_ – Where are you going?

_Ça te plaît?_ – Do you like it?

_Très bien_ – Very good

_Ne bougez pas_ – Don't move

_Plus vite_ – Faster

_Je viens_ – I'm coming


End file.
